Card games such as poker have long been enjoyed by people as a means for entertainment. The popularity of casino gambling with wagering continues to increase, both in live table versions as well as electronic/computer-based casino gaming machines. Whether played in a gaming environment, or in a non-wagering environment such as a computer game, society's fascination with card games and gaming activity is unfaltering.
In one traditional cardroom poker game, players gather to compete against each other, by waging bets that their poker hand will have a higher poker rank than the other players' hands. The highest poker rank in each played hand is the winner of the hand, and if bets were made, the winner collects the bets made by the losing players for that hand.
Other table games are similar in that players place their bets, and the player with the winning hand wins the pot. One such poker game is known as “Hold'em,” where each player at the table is dealt, face-down, a hand of two cards. After a betting round, the dealer turns face-up three communal cards known as the “flop.” Bets are made, and additional communal cards are turned face-up, ultimately exposing the entire communal card hand known as the “board.” Thus, each of the players uses his/her two-card face-up hand in connection with the board to determine the resulting poker rank, and the highest poker rank identifies the winner of the hand. The winner collects the pot.
Hold'em is among the most popular, if not the most popular, live poker game played today. It would therefore be desirable to provide a manner of simulating such games in a casino environment involving a dealer, and also to provide a new game involving additional excitement and anticipation, and more intricate and interesting betting strategies. The present invention provides such a poker game, and offers other advantages over existing poker games.